starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum Lance
The Quantum Lance is the primary weapon of Heralds. It is a spear-like weapon composed of matter, psionic, and hardlight technology. Through this combination, a Quantum lance channels cosmic forces to great effect. To prevent misuse, the Xel'Naga Functions Basic The default powers of the Quantum Lance are based off manipulation of the fundamental forces in the universe. On this setting even non-psionic being can wield the weapon to a limited degree. Even without unlocking the fail-safes, the weapon makes a decent spear against even warp blades. Force (default) This controls the energies of weak and strong forces. Can be used in a number of ways with nearly countless effects including: * Atomic blasts - emits energy to disintegrate whatever it hits * Molecular arrangement - can convert matter to any form depending on the user's knowledge and skill * Phase shift - can phase through solid matter * Radiation generation - emits several types of radiation Electromagnetic The controls the energies within the electromagnetic spectrum. Much more technology focused, its functions include: * EMP - emits an electromagnetic pulse capable of disabling any electronic device * EM shield - protects the user from EMPs and other material subject to magnetism * Magnetize - manipulates materials affected by magnetic forces such as different kinds of metal. Can attract or repel depending on the user's will * Technopathy - assume control on electronic devices Gravity This setting controls gravitational fields with limited functions depending on the wielder's skill and innovation. The most basic uses include: * Singularity - creates a small black hole to pull things into it * Vector kinesis - manipulates objects to move in basic forms such as push or pull * Weight manipulation - makes targets heavier or lighter Advanced The more powerful settings were locked by the Xel'Naga and can only be unlocked with certain codes or permission from high ranking officials (Transformers - Prime: Artifacts of the Primes). Light In this setting, the spear uses virtually all the powers known by the Protoss. * Psionic blasts - fires off psionic energy for varying destructive effects * Time manipulation - slow, accelerates, or halts time in space * Figments - creates Halucinations or solid constructs for varying effects Void In this setting, the spear uses energies of the Void. * Cloak - renders user and targets invisible * Shadow control - take control of shades from the Void unless fighting against a stronger psychic being * Space manipulation - teleports objects to anywhere wielder wants * Warp blade - gives user a more powerful melee attack Soul This setting manipulates Bioforce energies closely related to psionic essences or souls depending on the race's belief. * Astral projection - sends out a psionic spirit into the astral plane * Extrasensory perception - can sense the minds of living beings and have limited precognition * Soul blade - cause damage and even destroy psionic essenses * Spirit binding - traps psionic essence in physical objects Master Control This is the final setting of the Quantum Lance. Once unlocked, the weapon can warp the fabric of reality unless stopped by a very powerful psychic being (Marvel: Infinity Gems). Notes *When not in use the Quantum Lance is stored in a personal pocket dimension (Green Lantern: Power Battery) *The Xel'Naga once used these weapons during times of war through physical forms or proxies *Plasma Rods are based off the weapon, but with limited functions for mass production Category:Melee weapons